Sweet Shop
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Maka works at a "Sweet Shop" bakery and there's a regular costumer that gets Maka's attention every time he walks in. But will she have the guts to tell him how she feels? A sweet treat for any SoulxMaka lover. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**Sweet Shop**

It was a quiet day and all the little shops in town were opening up, hoping they would have a large amount of costumers coming in. There was a small bakery that was run by an elderly woman that loved to bake, along with her husband the cook and their neighbor, a very intelligent, independent, and beautiful young woman. She was about eighteen now, and her dirty blond hair was in pigtails as it usually was; her emerald eyes glowed as she moved swiftly in the shop. Her pale skin complemented her and the curves in her body made her appear mature and though she wasn't as large in her chest area as most girls her age, she was happy with her size and didn't care.

"Maka dear, Mr. O'rielly will want some banana bread when he comes in. He's usually our first costumer."  
"Right!" And with that, the girl named Maka rushed over to one of the shelves on the right side of the bakery, facing the door. The shop was small, it had a couple of tables for a few people to sit at and eat their sweets. The cash register was always ringing, and the desk it sat on constantly rattled from all the handlings of breads and other tasty sweets being handed back and forth. There was a small section near it that displayed their famous pastries, and a small fridge near the wall with some milk, juice, and water for the costumers to purchase. The main wall, where the entrance was, was at the front of the shop and was all glass with advertisements for the bakery. The doors went in and out, constantly swinging. And the two other walls on either side of the entrance were shelved and stacked with bread; the trashcan was in the corner near the exit. The back wall, just behind the register, lead into the back where all the baking was done. There was no restroom due to the little room they hand and because it was not a restaurant, just a to go bakery, and a very popular one at that.

There were three main costumers that went into the shop everyday: Mr. O'rielly, as mentioned earlier, Mrs. Ebcot, and Soul Eater Evans. The primary was an elderly man in his late seventies who always ordered some banana nut bread along with a small carton of milk and a desert pastry to go. Mrs. Ebcot was in her late thirties and always ordered a chocolate chip muffin with a carton of milk, some juice and a Danish for work. And as for the latter, he mainly went to see Maka, they were childhood friends and he thus enjoyed her company. Soul would visit with Maka and often help out once and a while, but he did love their white chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies with some milk and often bought Maka lunch there. Just as the little devil was about to go into the shop, he stopped and admired his friend. Her hair swaying under her white bandana that held back her bangs, exposing her angelic like face. Her white apron tightly pressed against her medium sized torso, and her pink long sleeved shirt rolled up to her elbows. He loved the way her long slender and curvy legs looked in her light blue jeans, also rolled up just above her ankles, and her white Van type shoes that slowly became dirty after a hard day's work. He could only smile his toothy grin, exposing his white shark-like teeth, and thus making his crimson eyes sparkle. As he snapped out of it, seeing that the owner, Mrs. Banningfield, had caught him he shook his head, his silvery-white hair shook from side to side, only to cover his light tan face. He was about nineteen now and half a foot taller than Maka, his light tan muscular body was slightly exposed today. It was summer time after all and he thus wore his long skater type black shorts with his orange t-shirt that had his middle name on it under his spirit symbol (a small light blue circle with a spike to the right and had half shut white eyes with a few jagged teeth). "Eater" was quite questionable word that seemed to pop up whenever he used it as his last name, but it was his middle name rather. He hated his last name and thus went by Eater instead, all the girls loved him for it, but all the guys thought him cocky, and he was from time to time. Soul blushed when he noticed Maka giving him a thumbs up after observing his black leather band on his wrist with his first name on it, "Soul" and his black and red checkered converse, she also looked the rest of him over and smiled, tilting her head slightly. _Why does she have to be so cute? _Soul merely thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled back at her, causing Maka to blush slightly.

"Oh Maka your boyfriend's here! How about we give him a treat hu?"

"What! Mrs. Banningfield Soul and I aren't dating."

"Oh no? That's too bad. He sure is handsome, and seems your type."

"But we're total opposite."

"Well opposites do attract."

Maka blushed again and was opening her mouth to fight back, until she heard a familiar raspy and attractive voice come from behind her.

"Morning everyone!"

"Good morning Soul! Maka and I were just talking about you." Mrs. Banningfield was a sneaky woman who loved to play Cupid from time to time.

"That so?"

"Well Soul, I guess you caught us."

Soul didn't expect Maka to admit it.

"Yep, I wanted to surprise you, but it's too late." Maka walked over to him, pushing him into the closest chair, she leaned into him, their faces inches apart. Soul felt his face turn red just like his eyes. _Not cool! _Maka began to sit on his lap her legs on either side of his, she was straddling him now, her face beginning to turn pink, her lips quivering as she closed the distance. She closed her eyes, she could feel his hot breath and he felt hers, Soul couldn't bring himself to look away.

"Ma-" Soul tried to say something, only causing their lips to touch slightly. Now they were both bright red and Maka gave him a light peck on the lips, not nearly enough to satisfy Soul.

"Pick me up tonight Soul, seven o'clock. Be at my door."

Soul merely nodded, looked at the ground and managed to get up, hovering over to the register and purchased his usual.

"My my my! What an unexpected morning hu Soul?"

"Ya." He began to chuckle his low bass chuckle as he grabbed his bag and was off.

_What a great start! _Soul marched out triumphantly to his work place, a small music shop just up the street from the bakery. He had breakfast and began to organize the alternative jazz CDs; looking through them and finding a few he would like to listen to during break. He could feel the gazes of numerous "loose" type girls eyeing him, their men not happy and turning green with envy. Suddenly Soul realized he was supposed to work late, but he wanted to buy Maka a few things, thus he would ask his seductive boss for an early leave.

"Hey Blair?"

"Hmmm? Oh Soul!" She pressed her large chest and curvy body against his face and the rest of him; Soul couldn't breath and pulled away. He stood back, her chest was very exposed by her light blue and see through top with her white bra underneath clearly visible. Her short denim shorts hardly covered her backside and her cowboy boots were rather high heeled and made her look like she worked in a brothel rather than a music store.

"Ya I was just wondering if I could get out early today."

"Ehh? But you were supposed to work late with me!"

"I know, I'm sorry but I have a previous engagement."

"Oh, so you finally asked her out."

"Hu?"

"Maka, right? That flat chested girl from the bakery."

"Hey, don't make fun of her body! She's perfect the way she is!"

"Alright sorry."

"Huhh, sorry I'm just defensive of her, we grew up together you know?"

"Ya, I get it. So you two have a date?"

"Ya."

"Oh congrats!"

"Thanks but she asked me out."  
"Wha?"

"Ya it took me by surprise to. This morning she just pushed me down onto a chair, gave me a little kiss and told me to go over and pick her up tonight. I would stay and work, but I've been waiting for this day for a long time now. I want it to be special, and I wanted to get her some gifts."

"Awww! You're so romantic! Ok! You have the next two days off! And you'll still get your pay so you can take her somewhere nice!"

"Wow, thanks Blair."

"Ya, when you're clocking out let me know and I'll give you your pay in advance."

Soul hugged Blair and ran out to begin working.

"Maka's one lucky girl." Blair whispered as she nodded her head and began to work on the taxes.

"Huhh, time to call my math genius boyfriend!" Blair pulled out her phone and began dialing, watching the very happy go lucky Soul organizing CDs.

Back at the bakery, Maka was being pounded with questions from Mrs. Banningfield.

"So Maka, that was brave of you! I didn't know you liked him so much! How long have you known him? Where do you think he'll take you? Did you plan this all summer? You know summer's actually just started, have you been planning previous to today? Oh I bet you were!"

Maka merely nodded, shook her head, shrugged and avoided her questions and comments as she kept working, waiting for the clock to strike five. _It's only nine o'clock! _Maka's thoughts screamed at her as she knew it would be a long day filled with numerous questions and glances from each costumer that overheard the over bearing Mrs. Banningfield torturing Maka with them.

"Thank you very much! Have a nice day. Oh, Soul. Hi."

"Hey, I just dropped by for lunch. I'll have a ham and cheese croissant please."

"Sure." Maka smiled and blushed slightly as she handed Soul his meal.

"Thanks, do you have a minute for lunch?"

"Hu, sure. Is that okay Mrs. Banningfield?"

"Of course dear."

Maka nodded, took off her apron and put her things back on the hanger near the back wall and put her bandana in her apron pocket, took of her bobby pins and put her bangs back where they belonged, in her face, slightly covering her eyes, but still keeping them visible. They walked outside and across the street to the park. Maka pulled out a salad,

"Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!" Soul mimicked her as they both began to eat.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, that was an . . . interesting morning."

"Oh, ya sorry about doing that so suddenly." Maka was blushing rather vibrantly.

"It's fine, I liked it." Now Soul's face was becoming too red for his liking.

"Dam*."

"What's wrong Soul?"

"Nothing, it's just so uncool to blush this much in one day."

"Haha, you would say that."

"Ya? Well it's not my fault. It's your fault."

"Huh!?"  
"Yep, you Maka Albarn are my weakness. You just know how to make this cool guy wall melt away and make me sound cheesy as ever."

"Aww you're so sweet." She leaned and meant to give him a kiss on the cheek, until he abruptly turned, their lips crashed and they were shocked. Their eyes looked deep into one another, their bodies froze. Maka was about to pull away until she saw him close his eyes, his hands around her waist pulling her in, their food was back in their bags as Soul deepened the kiss. Maka slightly moaned when he tried to enter her mouth. Their tongues danced as Maka slightly opened her mouth. Soul growled lowly as he realized she was pulling away.

"Sorry." She was panting.

"I need to breath every now and then." She gave Soul a sweet smile. And he merely chuckled, running his rough fingers over her bare arms giving Maka the chills. She shivered under his touch and blushed slightly.

"Maka?"

"Don't stop."

Soul was a little stunned at how honest she was being.

"What?"

"I liked that, it just gave me a rush, and my body reacted to it. But I like being under your touch."

"Oh." Soul blushed as he continued to twiddle with Maka's pigtails as she leaned on his chest, picking up his food and handing it to his free hand while she began to nibble on her salad again.

"Hmm, I wish we could stay like this all day." Maka smiled, closing her eyes and taking in the moment while Soul gently kissed her forehead.

"Ya, I wish I didn't have to go back to work." Soul rolled his eyes and began to run his fingers over Maka's stomach, making her giggle.

"Me neither. Mrs. Banningfield is sure to be the end of me." She rolled her eyes and gave a pouting face.

"How so?" Soul stopped his movements to Maka's disapproval, but he did get her attention.

"Well she's rather, persistent on subjects, especially young love." She looked up at Soul, her face rather red.

"Oh, that. Haha. Maybe you should've kissed me somewhere else."

"Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have kissed you at all." Maka sat up and crossed her arms.

"No Maka, that's not what I meant." Soul was upset at his stupidity and tried to reach out for her, but was blown off.

"Well I didn't care if people saw us, I'm happy I was the first one to finally make a move."

"I would have but I didn't know how you'd respond."

"I would've followed your wishes to the ends of the earth." Maka turned around as Soul leaned in for another kiss.

"Nope, you have work and so do I. Besides, we're in public and we wouldn't want any of your fangirls to go berserk."

"Frankly my dear I don't give a damn."

"Soul!" She squeaked his name as he pulled her in by her waist, causing her to twist around and face him. Soul was so close, she could feel each breath and as he spoke, his lips brushed against hers. She looked into his crimson eyes and saw longing; her emerald eyes reflected that same longing.

"Maka." Soul's voice was raspy and sexy, causing Maka to get the chills again, she tried to control her body from trying to close the distance, but her mind was foggy. It was true that love is blind and it causes you to do the unthinkable. Soul gently pressed his lips to hers and immediately begged for entry. He licked her lips and began to suck on them, making popping noises every so often, causing his head to bob back and forth. Maka was putty in his hands which were now wrapped around her waist and going rather low. She felt her breathing increase as her voice unexpectedly let out soft moans of pleasure, causing her mouth to open, as Soul found an opening, he stuck his tongue in and tried to capture hers, and as Maka closed her mouth over his tongue, Soul repeated his actions.

"Ah! Soul, don't!" Maka shot her head up to see in anyone was around.

"What? Why not?" Soul was disappointed and pouting at her response, twiddling with the back of her shirt, near her bra clasp.

"We're in public! And I need to go back to work."

"But it's practically five already."

"WHAT!" Maka looked at her phone and pushed Soul off her. She emerged from the bush, her hair was a mess, her shirt tangled and her face was flushed, and did I mention the slight red marks on her lips and neck?

"Maka?"

"Hello Mrs. Banningfield, sorry for such a long lunch." Maka was panting and managed to pull herself together as she threw her garbage away.

"It's fine. No one has come around really, I can handle it, go on home."

"You sure?"

"Yes, and I do believe someone is waiting for you."

Maka turned around and saw Soul waiting on the bench outside with his hands resting behind his silvery-white hair.

"Hmm, stubborn as ever." Maka rolled her eyes and grabbed her things.

"I'll see you the day after tomorrow then!"

"Alright, enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too!" Maka waved goodbye and walked out. Soul opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Ready?"

"Ya, where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm, do you wanna to go home first?"

"Sure, but." Soul covered her lips with his, grabbed her hand and they were off.

Their apartment was a small two bedroom with a nice kitchen, and living room. They had an average sized TV with numerous video games that belonged to Soul, and they had one particular red love seat couch that Soul loved to sit on and play games while Maka enjoyed a good novel from time to time. They had lived in that apartment for six years now, Maka's parents were divorced a while ago and she didn't want to live with her father. Soul's parents wanted to send Soul to the DWMA for further piano instructions and Maka was an honor student their, they both looked into roommates and found each other, they had known each other for a while but never thought they'd be going to the same middle school, then onto high school, and now college.

"Ahhh!" Maka yawned as she walked into the dark room; she flicked the light on, squinting at the brightness of the room.

"Ughhh, I feel like such a vampire, not cool." Soul frowned as Maka turned around and nibbled his neck, making him blush. Soul closed the door with his foot, picked up Maka and carried her to his room.

"Soul!" She squealed at his sudden movements towards his room. She was next plopped on the bed as he showered her with kisses, moving his hands downs to her thighs, making circles on the upper part of them, occasionally going to the inside of them. Maka couldn't help but blush and let his tongue slip into her mouth.

"Mmm, you taste sweet." Soul smiled down at her, she merely looked up at him innocently.

"Soul." Maka moaned out as she tossed her head with every move he made. She had forgotten when he threw their clothes to the floor, she did not remember getting under the covers, and she did not remember agreeing to wrestle with him. Soul was devouring her, kissing and sucking onto her soft silky skin as his teeth pierced her bare skin, causing Maka to holler in protest.

"Sorry." He apologized and kissed it better.

"It's alright." She rubbed his head and allowed herself to let go a little and to Soul's delight she began to moan his name louder and louder, until she practically screamed it out.

"Soul! Nahh! More! More!" His popping sounds, the movements of his tongue, and his moist lips gliding over his skin turned her on, as she would crunch up his hair or the sheets.

"Maka." Soul's voice was pure lust as he purred into her ear, raising Maka's torso, trying to unhook her bra.

"No." Maka pulled away, jumped off the bed, grabbed her clothes and rushed into her room.

"Dammit!" Soul whispered under his breath, he had completely lost control and lost composure. Maka was preparing for a shower when Soul knocked on her door.

"Ya?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Maka held up her pajamas to her chest, trying to hide all the red marks out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Soul walked over dragging his feet and knelt down, picking up her foot and kissing it gently.

"Soul, it's ok. I lost myself back there too."

"I know, but you had more control than I did. It's just, when I see you like that, I just can't control myself."

"It's alright. I forgive you; I rather enjoyed that, but no more! If we do ever decide to go far, I want use to be ready and I want protection."

"Ya, I agree." Soul felt a bit satisfied when Maka leaned down and kissed his neck, sucking it slightly.

"Mmmnnahhhh." He growled out as she knelt down and pushed him down. Maka repeated Soul's actions that he did to her, but to all his sensitive spots instead. Soul thrashed around and kept groaning and growling out sounds of pleasure that Maka had never known before. She began to rub herself on Soul's thigh, driving him insane.

"Can't Maka."

"What?"

"Stop. Stop!"

"Sorry." Maka got up and sat beside him, realizing what she had just done.

"No, it's just, I can only hold myself back so much until I go crazy. And I don't want to do anything to hurt you."

"Ya, well I need to shower anyway."

"Right, what do you want for dinner?"

"Anything's fine."

About an hour passed, Maka was all washed up and in her pajamas, light pink silk capris and a long-sleeved button up top. Soul jumped in after she was all done and washed himself up and joined Maka with a fresh pair of blue boxers and nothing more. They had spaghetti and watched _Lady and the Tramp_ then they were off to bed. Maka snuggled in with Soul on his rather small bed.

"Hmmm, this is nice."

"Ya." Soul was rather uncomfortable, considering the fact that Maka's chest was firmly pressed against his and one of her legs managed to get between his and he felt his mind going fuzzy and his other head thinking for him.

"Soul? Are you ok?"

"Uhhh, ya why?"

"Well because . . . do I have to say it?"

"No, sorry."

"It's ok. Do you have any, you know."

"Hu? O, ya I do actually. But."

"It's fine, I want to."

And with that, their awkward moment slowly faded away as the passion rose. The next morning came rather quickly, their pajamas and undergarments on the floor, as the couple seemed to be smiling in their sleep.

"Hmmm." Maka nuzzled her head into Soul's collarbone.

"Morning sunshine."

"Morning."

"I love you."

"And I love you Soul."

"Let's go to the bakery."

"Sure."

They walked over to the bakery after picking up last night's mess, got washed up, and put some cool summer clothes on. A few moments later they stood before their meeting place, the one shop that they both loved to go to, even if Mrs. Banningfield was a hand full. They looked up at the sign that read: Sweet Shop. They both held each other close and smiled. _This is where it all began._


End file.
